Urinary incontinence, or an inability to control urinary function, is a common problem afflicting people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs, and conduits within the urinary tract cooperate to collect, store and release urine. A variety of disorders may compromise urinary tract performance and contribute to incontinence. Many of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury, or illness. Some patients with urinary incontinence may wear an absorbent undergarment to absorb voided fluids (e.g., urine).